Die unstillbare Gier::
by Lapis-chan
Summary: Meine erste Songfic... Pairing: nur andeutungsweise BakuraRyou


Die unstillbare Gier  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören leider weder Tanz der Vampire noch die Charaktere von Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ich hab mir beides einfach mal ausgeliehen...  
  
Kommentar: räusper Ladies and Gentlemen, hier kommt sie, meine aller erste Songfic! Ich hoffe, sie ist mir genau so gut gelungen, wie meine anderen Geschichten...  
  
Legende: #...# = Songtext [...] = da hab ich Teile des Liedes weggelassen /.../ = Gedanken  
  
..::Die unstillbare Gier::..  
  
#Endlich Nacht, kein Stern zu seh'n Der Mond versteckt sich, denn ihm graut vor mir Kein Licht im Weltenmeer Kein falscher Hoffnungsstrahl Und die Stille ruht in mir Die Schattenbilder meiner Qual [...]#  
  
Leicht höhnisch hatte Bakura die Lippen zu einem kaum merklichen, schiefen Grinsen verzogen. Er hatte es sich bei Anbruch der Nacht auf dem Balkon bequem gemacht, lang ausgestreckt auf dem hölzernen Liegestuhl. Um den Lärm der Umgebung auszublenden, hatte er sich kurzerhand Ryous Discman geschnappt, wahllos eine der vielen CDs gegriffen – und dabei sogar die mit seinem Lieblingslied erwischt.  
  
Schon als er es zum ersten Mal hörte war ihm, als wäre das Lied auf ihn zugeschnitten und als Ryou ihm dann den deutschen Text übersetzt hatte, hätte er am liebsten darüber gelacht.  
  
Die kühle Nacht um ihn herum könnte direkt dem Lied entsprungen sein, würden nicht die spärlichen Straßenlaternen die vollkommene Dunkelheit stören, auch der schwache Lärm vorbeifahrender Autos störte die Atmosphäre, doch dem wirkte er ja durch die auf volle Lautstärke aufgedrehte Musik entgegen.  
  
Von Zeit zu Zeit wurde das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht breiter. O ja, der Schreiber dieses Liedes hätte durchaus auch er selbst sein können – zumindest Stellenweise fühlte er sich an sich erinnert.  
  
#Wie immer, wenn ich nach dem Leben griff Blieb nichts in meiner Hand Ich möchte Flamme sein und Asche werden Und hab' noch nie gebrannt Ich will hoch und höher steigen Und sinke immer tiefer ins Nichts#  
  
Ha, ja, davon konnte er sein eigenes Lied singen. 5000 Jahre lang eingesperrt in der Dunkelheit des Millenniumsringes auf der Suche nach der einen Seele, die es ihm ermöglichen würde, wieder eine Art Leben zu führen. Hunderte verschiedene Besitzer des Ringes hatte es gebraucht, bis er fand, was er suchte.  
  
Doch dabei war er immer tiefer in der Dunkelheit des Schattenreiches versunken, bis er mit ihr verschmolzen war, untrennlich verbunden und ausgestattet mit ihrer Macht.  
  
Jetzt hatte er einen ‚Körper', den er nutzen konnte, wann immer er ihn brauchte. Selbst wenn er sich nicht Ryous Körper ‚ausborgte' war er durch die Macht des Schattenreiches dazu fähig ein Abbild von sich zu schaffen, welches man berühren konnte, von so fester Konsistenz war es. Doch natürlich konnte es nicht mit dem Gefühl mithalten, einen Leib aus Fleisch und Blut zu besitzen, pulsierenden Herzschlag und brennenden Schmerz zu spüren, fühlen, riechen, schmecken.  
  
Leben.  
  
#Ich will ein Engel oder ein Teufel sein Und bin doch nichts als eine Kreatur Die immer das will, was sie nicht kriegt  
  
Gäb's nur einen Augenblick des Glücks für mich Nähm' ich jedes Leid in Kauf Doch alle Hoffnung ist vergebens Denn der Hunger hört nie auf#  
  
O ja, das stimmte. Harmlos fing es an, bis er nicht mehr aufhören oder sich gar zurückhalten konnte. Ein Zwang, eine Sucht, die ihn durch die Jahrtausende verfolgt und nicht losgelassen hatte.  
  
Die kleinen Diebereien zu beginn seiner ‚Karriere' die zum Überleben notwendig gewesen waren. Dann die Erkenntnis: warum denn nur nehmen was man gerade nötig hatte? Die toten Pharaonen würden nicht merken, dass Schmuck und ähnliches aus ihren Gräbern verschwanden, warum sich also deshalb sorgen. Ihm brachte es gutes Geld, den Schmuck zu verkaufen und er lebe schließlich noch.  
  
Nach und nach – er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt – hatte sich der Hunger nach den wertvollen Gegenständen tief in seine Seele eingefressen, so tief, dass dies alles war, was er erstrebte. Schmuck und Gold bedeuteten Macht – die Macht, die er haben wollte.  
  
5000 Jahre Einsamkeit, Dunkelheit und Schmerz. Und noch immer gierte es ihm nach der Macht der Millenniumsgegenstände, welche sein Untergang waren.  
  
#Eines Tages wenn die Erde stirbt Und der letzte Mensch mit ihr Dann bleibt nichts zurück Als die öde Wüste einer unstillbaren Gier Zurück bleibt nur die große Leere Einer unstillbaren Gier [...]#  
  
Ja, er würde zurück bleiben. Einsam, alleine. Ohne die Chance, jemals wieder das Licht der Sonne zu sehen oder einen goldfarbenen Vollmond in tiefschwarzer Nacht.  
  
Er würde durch das Reich der Schatten wandern, umgeben von den formlosen, schemenhaften, verzerrten Seelen der Menschen, die dorthin verbannt worden waren. Und nach und nach würde er, der Herr der Schatten, selbst zu einem werden, ausgezehrt von der Gier nach wertvollen Gegenständen und Macht, auf der Suche nach Leben.  
  
Eiskalter Schauer rann Bakura bei dieser Vorstellung über den ganzen Körper. Die braunen Augen hatte er geschlossen, auf dass niemand die Furcht in ihnen sah.  
  
Doch es war ja niemand hier, der ihn hätte sehen können...  
  
#Doch immer wenn ich nach dem Leben greif Spür' ich wie es zerbricht Ich will die Welt versteh'n und alles wissen Und kenn' mich selber nicht Ich will frei und freier werden Und werde meine Kälte nicht los#  
  
Die anderen Besitzer des Millenniumsringes tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Keiner von ihnen war seine Zwillingsseele gewesen, niemanden von ihnen hatte er so erreichen können wie Ryou. Und schließlich hatte er ihnen dunkle Träume ‚geschenkt', hatte sie die Verzweiflung im Reich der Schatten schmecken lassen, was sie langsam Nacht für Nacht zerfraß, bis sie am Ende ihrer Kraft ihrem Leben und seinem grausamen Spiel ein Ende gesetzt hatten.  
  
Hunderten hatte er Unglück gebracht, weil sie nicht der waren, den er suchte. Und jetzt, da er ihn gefunden hatte, konnte er nichts anderes tun...  
  
#Ich will ein Heiliger oder ein Verbrecher sein Und bin doch nichts als eine Kreatur Die kriegt und belügt und zerreißen muss Was immer sie liebt#  
  
...als ihn zu zerstören, wie er all die anderen vor ihm zerstört hatte.  
  
Zähneknirschend presste er seine Kiefer zusammen, die Lippen ein fahler, fester Strich in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Er WUSSTE, dass er Ryou kaputt machte, wie ihm auch klar war, dass dieser sanfte, unschuldige, engelsgleiche Junge das nicht verdient hatte. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Alles, was jemals sanft, verständnisvoll und zurückhalten an ihm gewesen war hatte er begraben, tief in sich, im hintersten Winkel seiner Seele, um nie wieder daran denken zu müssen.  
  
Ryou war seine Chance wieder ins Leben zurück zu finden, in ein echtes Leben ohne auf eine Zwillingsseele angewiesen zu sein, ohne die Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit im Reich der Schatten, aber auch ohne die Macht, die er als Millenniumsgeist und Herr der Schatten hatte.  
  
Er hatte zwar noch nicht heraus gefunden was dafür nötig war, aber er war bereit alles dafür zu tun, was notwendig wäre – selbst wenn er seinen lichten Zwilling dafür zerstören musste!  
  
#Jeder glaubt, dass alles einmal besser wird Und drum nimmt er das Leid in Kauf [...] Doch der Hunger hört nie auf#  
  
Nein, das tat er wirklich nicht. Er verzehrte sich danach, einen eigenen Körper aus fleisch und Blut zu besitzen. Er gierte nach der alten Macht des Pharaos, welche in den Millenniumsgegenständen ruhte. Und wie eine Elster fühlte er tief in sich das Verlangen, jeden glitzernden, schönen Gegenstand sein Eigen zu nennen und zu horten.  
  
In der langen Zeit der Finsternis hatte er sich ausgemalt welche Schätze er sich nehmen würde. Nur um später festzustellen, wie sehr sich die Welt gewandelt hatte und das Unterfangen an die wirklich wertvollen Stücke zu gelangen schier unmöglich war.  
  
Und jedes Mal zog sich alles in ihm zusammen, wenn er erneut vor einem dieser unerreichbaren Schätze stand, fraß sich der Hunger danach tiefer in ihn.  
  
#Manche glauben an die Menschheit Manche an Geld und Ruhm Manche glauben an Kunst und Wissenschaft An Liebe und an Heldentum Viele glauben an Götter verschiedenster Art An Wunder und Zeichen An Himmel und Hölle An Sünde und Tugend Und an Bibel und Brevier#  
  
Bakura unterdrückte ein verächtliches Schnauben. Glauben! Ha, das einzige, woran er glaubte – woran er glauben konnte – war er selbst. ,Verlasse dich niemals auf andere, sonst bist du verlassen', hatte er schon früh gelernt. ‚Vertraue niemandem außer dir selbst – und auch das nicht immer' war seit je her sein Grundsatz und er würde sich sicherlich nicht mehr ändern.  
  
#Doch die wahre Macht Die uns regiert Ist die schändliche, unendliche Verzehrende, zerstörende Und ewig unstillbare Gier#  
  
Ja, Gier und Neid und Hass würden der Menschheit Untergang besiegeln. Und es gab nichts und niemanden, der dies verhindern konnte.  
  
Kein lästiger, alter Pharao, der sich nicht mal daran erinnerte; kein kleiner, immerzu netter Yugi, der allen Menschen eine gute Seite andichten wollte und schon gar kein sanftmütiger, immer lächelnder Ryou, der sich nicht mal wehren konnte – keiner von denen würde auch nur etwas daran ändern können, dass die Welt dem Armageddon geweiht war und diesen langsam aber beständig ansteuerte.  
  
Und er selbst würde ebenfalls zusehen, wie die Menschheit unter ging und dann einfach warten, bis die Schatten der Dunkelheit ihn aufgefressen hatten um in den endlosen Kreislauf aus Begehren, Leid, Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit einzutreten.  
  
#Euch Sterblichen von morgen Prophezeih' ich heut und hier Bevor noch das nächste Jahrtausend beginnt Ist der einzige Gott, dem jeder dient Die unstillbare Gier#  
  
Zum Ende des Liedes war auch Bakuras anfänglich richtig gute Laune gesunken. Er hätte sich eben doch nicht so viele Gedanken dazu machen sollen...  
  
Seufzend schaltete er den Discman aus, stand auf und trat in die Dunkelheit des Hauses hinein. Die Digitaluhr des Videorekorders zeigte ihm, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war. Die Stille in den dunklen, leeren Räumen wäre beinahe unheimlich gewesen, wäre die Finsternis nicht ein Teil von ihm.  
  
Lautlos ging er ins Zimmer seines Hikaris und betrachtete diesen. Die Vorhänge waren zurückgezogen und das Fenster geöffnet, mit dem schwachen Schein der Straßenlampe drang auch die Kälte der Nacht ins Zimmer.  
  
/Vielleicht/, schoss es dem Millenniumsgeist durch den Kopf, /vielleicht muss ich wirklich nicht bis ans Ende der Zeit im Millenniumsring bleiben. Vielleicht ist ja ausgerechnet dieser liebevolle, weichherzige Junge der Schlüssel zu meinem Leben./  
  
Vorsichtig stieg Bakura über Ryou hinweg, zupfte die Decke zurück und legte sich neben die schmale Gestalt. Der Schlafende seufzte im Traum und drehte sich der neuen Wärmequelle zu, schmiegte sich Schutzsuchend an den kräftigen Körper. Kurz zögerte der Millenniumsgeist, doch dann schloss er die Augen und legte die Arme um seinen Hikari.  
  
Vielleicht würde ja dieses engelsgleiche Wesen ihm wieder zeigen, was es bedeutete, zu lieben und Freunde zu haben.  
  
Vielleicht...  
  
Ende  
  
Okay, jetzt dürft ihr über mich herfallen.... 


End file.
